Anguish of a Lonesome Soul
by Rouge Deity
Summary: Maple World has been saved by five brave souls who stood against the Black Mage, but only one has emerged. Saving the world is wonderful in its own, but what about having no one to enjoy it with... Poor Aran. Please R
1. The War

It's been a while since I've thought of typing this. I began to think about it; the Aran was the only one found yet the others were not, I was thinking about how lonely it must be so I decided to type it out. Hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

* * *

_Anguish of a Lonesome Soul I_

* * *

I remember that a large explosion woke me up. I looked around to see the tent I was in was completely empty and the only light outside was fires that engulfed the forest. I decided to go outside to see what happened. Leaving my tent, I saw a line of people wanting frantically to board the flying ship.

_What was going on?_

The forest had black smog levitated through it and the fires only seemed to worsen. I went to Athena, who was boarding the women and children first.

"Aran, you're awake! How are you feeling?" I didn't know what to say, so I asked the obvious.

"Hm? You want to know what's been going on?" I nodded. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"We're almost done preparing for the escape. You don't have to worry. Everyone I could possibly find has boarded the ark, and Shinsoo has agreed to guide the way..."

_Shinsoo? Here? What exactly is going on?_

"We'll head to Victoria Island as soon as we've finished the remaining preparations."

_Something was wrong, were not there others with me?_

Therefore, I asked her.

"The other heroes? They have left to fight the Black Mage. They're buying us some time to escape."

_What? That is ridiculous they cannot do it alone._

"I'm going to fight with them."

"What? You want to fight with them? No! You cannot! You are hurt. You must leave with us!"

"But the others..." I was cut off when a woman in the crowd cried in terror.

"My son is missing!"

"What? In the forest! But there are monsters lurking everywhere." Athena's words did not seem to help the mother any better; she turned to me.

"Aran, I'm very sorry, but could you rescue the child? I know you're injured, but I don't have anyone else to ask!" I accepted ready to go. I headed towards the forest, just before I was out of sight I heard Athena yell to me.

"The child is probably lost deep inside the forest! We have to escape before the Black Mage finds us. You must rush into the forest and bring the child back with you!" she paused before continuing.

"Please, Aran! I'm begging you. I can't bear to lose another person to the Black Mage!" I rushed as fast as I could go even though my body, which thought otherwise, while I ventured deep within the forest.

Athena was right the Black Mage's dragons were everywhere getting in my way as I ventured deeper.

Finally, I reached a clearing that was clear of monsters but I heard a soft whimpering sound as if someone was crying. Looking beyond I saw the child crying his eyes out.

_Thank Goodness... _I breathed with relief as I approached him; he jumped at first and only seemed to cry even more, he soon stopped realizing who I was.

"Wah!" He sniffed, "Hey, it's Aran! Are you here to rescue me?" I smiled picking him up.

"Of course I am. Glad to see you're safe."

"I was so scared... Please take me back to Athena..." I nodded as I motioned him to wrap his arms around my neck. I did not want to take the same route I used to get here, but I had no choice.

As I cautiously retraced my steps something was wrong, the dragons have disappeared! I feared the worse and ran back as fast as I could to Athena. Arriving at the site what was left of the tent was now in flames and all the remaining passengers were safe abroad the ship.

"It's alright you're safe now..." I carried him to Athena. She was peering out a window with a makeshift ladder hanging from it.

"You made it back safe! What about the child? Did you bring the child with you?" I nodded as I lifted him to towards her.

"Oh, what a relief. I'm so glad..."

"Hurry and board the ship! We don't have much time..." I told her, she quickly got back in gear.

"You're right! We don't have any time to waste. The Black Mage's forces are getting closer! We are doomed if we don't leave right this moment! Come on!" I was hesitant in moving.

"Aran?"

"Leave without me."

"What?" she tried to reason with me. "Aran, please! I know you want to stay and fight the Black Mage, but it's too late! Leave it to the others and come to Victoria Island with us!" I didn't want to go; the others are fighting for the future of Maple World while I'm running away.

"No." was my reply.

"Aran!"

"Athena, why don't you leave for Victoria Island first?"

"But, but...!" I smiled softly giving her an assured look.

"I promise I'll come back for you later. I'll be alright." My expression turned serious seeing the boy looking at me.

"I won't forgive him for what he's put everyone through; I'll fight the Black Mage with the others."

"Come back alive, alright?" she pulled the ladder back inside and the ship took off. I set off to join the others in the fight. . .

For years, the Black Mage has ruled over Maple World and we have decided to turn against him at last, we conjured up a victory by sealing him away. However, our victory was short-lived. He removed our memories and sealed us in icy prisons. The only thing I remembered from that day was seeing my friends disappearing from my vision. At first, I was content, glad to know that Maple World was safe, I know the others would agree, but I should have known better...

* * *

_Deep within the confounds of a crystal cave, who's light made it reflect on its own, stood one lone girl. She seemed to ignore everything around her as her eyes were fixed on the giant slab of ice in front of her. She smiled softly as she placed her hand on it._

_"I'm so glad..."_

* * *

"Hero, wake up..."

_Huh? Is someone talking to me?_

"Hero, wake up." I opened my eyes to see a girl; she had long icy blue hair with eyes to match, wearing a green Eskimo hat and coat, with a blue penguin at her side.

_A penguin..._

It was a matter of time until I felt the cold air seeped into my lungs. I began to cough; she was already by my side.

"You've awaken." I looked up at her.

"You are...?"

"The hero who fought against the Black Mage... I've been waiting for you to wake up!"

_That didn't answer my question in the least. First, who in the world was the Black Mage?_

"Who are you...? And what are you talking about..?" I stared at my hand as I began to ask myself questions.

"Who am I...? I can't remember anything..."

_Ow, my head hurt..._

It seems the deeper I tried to dig was the more the pain increased, I cupped my head.

"Are you alright?" I began to panic, I felt like there was something pulling at the back of my mind, but what was it?

"I can't remember anything. Where am I?" I looked up at her, "And who are you...?"

"Stay calm. There is no need to panic. You can't remember anything because the curse of the Black Mage erased your memories."

_The Black Mage's curse...?_

"I'll tell you everything you need to know...step by step." I nodded, I felt like I needed to now this, and so she began...

"You're a hero who fought the Black Mage and saved Maple World hundreds of years ago. Nevertheless, at the very last moment, the curse of the Black Mage put you to sleep for a long, long time. That's when you lost all of your memories." I nodded, I felt like everything she said was true, for her words were trying to pull something out of my mind.

"As to where we are... The island is Rien, and it is where the Black Mage trapped you. Despite its name, this island is covered in ice and snow because of the Black Mage's curse. You were found deep inside the Ice Cave."

_Ice cave… Therefore, this is where I am..._

"Lastly, for whom I am. My name is Lilin and I belong to the clan of Rien. The Rien clan has been waiting for a hero to return for a long time now, and we finally found you. You've finally returned!" She quickly paused seeing my vague expression.

"I've said too much. It's okay if you don't really understand everything I just told you. You will get it eventually. For now, you should head to town. I'll stay by your side and help until you get there." She helped me out of the ice and guided me to town; on the way there were many penguins that were skeptical and joyous at my arrival, they told me that they have been digging for years in order to find the heroes; many relieved that their work wasn't in vain.

_These other heroes... Who are they...?_

When I asked Lilin about these others, she didn't give me a response. I was very confused and in pain for the throbbing sensation in my head would not recede.

They gave me many things; potions, a chair, I was even given a sword, but I didn't feel right with it; it somehow felt unusual to me, but it would have to do I guess.

We finally reached town.

"You must be confused in more ways than one."

_Hit the nail on the head..._

"It's totally understandable, seeing that you recently awoke inside the ice cave with no recollection of your past. Add to that my calling you a hero and I totally understand. I'll explain to you in detail, exactly what happened." I was curious in hearing more about it.

"A few hundred years ago, the whole world was under the reign of the evil Black Mage. Using his tremendous power, the Black Mage led Maple World closer and closer to its destruction and he almost succeeded. Many people valiantly tried to keep the Black Mage from ruining their lives, but they were not strong enough. It reached the point where to the whole world was on the verge on destruction, and that is when a few brave souls made a pivotal decision. They would battle the Black Mage head-on; all by themselves to buy the rest of us time to find refuge in places far, far away." I was in awe at what she was saying.

_Was I really one of those souls?_

"No one knows the details of the battle, only the results: The Black Mage was sealed away while the heroes made the ultimate sacrifice and disappeared. Thanks to them, Maple World found peace and... That was that." She frowned.

"Sadly, it didn't take long for people to forget about the heroes. A lot of time passed, and then a Book of Prophecy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. According to that book, the Black Mage had cast one final spell, which wiped the heroes of their memories and abilities, and trapped them in ice for hundreds of years." She pets her penguin companion.

"Everyone believed the book was a bunch of garbage, but one race, the Rien, still believed everything it said. I am the last member of this race, and I've been staying here for years, waiting on this island, until the day the heroes would awaken." She smiled radiantly.

"And here you are! One of the heroes the Book of Prophecy mention. One of the many heroes that saved Maple World, only to be forgotten for years. Now, I am sure you will be the hero to save us once more." she waited for me to let it all set in.

"Do you get it now?" I nodded shortly after.

"Regardless, if you do or not. The Book of Prophecy states that the heroes would revive one day and defeat the Black Mage for the last time, for him and his evil is returning to Maple World. Until that time, you must regain your memories and your strength. Pretty simple, eh?"

I nodded slowly, everything was still setting itself in, but I grasp unto the main objective.

_Destroy the Black Mage and save Maple World once again..._

_Alone this time..._

Something in my mind suddenly stopped trying to pull everything together. It was so much information to absorb at one time I did not know what to do, and somehow deep inside myself, I felt hopeless and lost. I knew for a fact I'm missing something very important, but my brain wasn't interacting with my subconscious.

I was pulled back when Lilin grabbed my hand.

"Well, you must be tired, and still cold after waking up. We could start your training tomorrow." I nodded in agreement.

To be honest I couldn't sleep at all that night, my body somehow wouldn't let me. As if it was trying to tell me something, and I just didn't know what it was. I quietly sat up in the bed Lilin provided me with. Looking out the window I saw many penguins chipping at ice; What could they be looking for? Could it be the others?

_So many questions..._

_So little answers..._

I decided to force myself to sleep. Closing my eyes I wondered what Lilin and I would start with tomorrow.

Starting tomorrow, I will begin my training, to become who I once was... The Aran.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy it, next chapter coming up in a little while. Please Read & Review for this is my first MapleStory related story.


	2. Awakening

I agree with the many reviews I got about the story moving too fast, So I'm slowing it down. Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

_Anguish of a Lonesome Soul II_

* * *

I stood quietly as Lilin cupped her chin; I pulled the scarf tighter around my neck. She decided to start my training quite early in the morning and it was at its coldest. I actually thought my blood would freeze. She stopped pacing when she snapped her fingers.

"Alright, I've done enough explaining for now. Let's move on to the next stage."

"Next stage?"

"What's the next stage, you ask? I just told you yesterday! Train as hard as you can until you become strong enough to defeat the Black Mage with a sing blow."

I was a little skeptical at her enthusiasm. Why is she asking for so much out of one person? I mean didn't she tell me it took more than one of us 'heroes' to defeat him those years ago? How can I, one person, do this on my own?

"I'll try my best." I told her.

"Wrong!" she pointed a suspicious finger towards me causing me to jump, "You may have been a hero in the past, but that was hundreds of years ago. Even if it weren't for the Black Mage's curse, all those years you spent frozen in time would have stiffened your body."

Now that she mentioned it, I was stiff this morning and some penguins had to help me just to stretch my arm outwards. I chuckled weakly in embarrassment agreeing with her.

"You must loosen up a bit and slowly regain your agility. How do you do that you ask?" I did not respond and she threw a snowball in my face.

"You're one the heroes! Don't you know that you must first master the fundamentals?" I wiped away the snow from my face.

"So the wise thing to do is begin the Basic Training."

"Basic... Training...?" I asked, "What does that mean?" Lilin smacked herself on the forehead.

"Oh, of course, I forgot that you lost your memory. Well, that's why I'm here. You'll just have to experience it yourself." she handed the word I used previously the day before.

"Shall we begin?" Lilin took a deep breath. Although I just met her yesterday, I already knew what that meant, she was going to give me a long lecture, and I was right.

"The population of Rien may be mostly penguins, but even this island has monsters. You'll find Murupas if you go to the giant snow-covered field to the right of town." she pointed the way.

"You're going to defeat ten of them." I looked at her with an insecure expression. Is she not going to go with me to see if I made any progress? She only smiled and gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble defeating the Murupas, which even the slowest penguin here can defeat."

That sentence stabbed right through me.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Lilin..." Lilin's smile only seems to stretch as she shoved me towards the field...

_[Ten Murupas Later...]_

The Black Mage must have affected Maple World; how could something as adorable looking, as the Murupas be dangerous? I believed after they chipped my sword in half string little demons they are. I went to inform Lilin of my progress.

"Were you able to defeat the Murupas?" she asked. I nodded. Then the other side of Lilin emerged.

"I mean, those monster are the easiest ones you can find around here. So easy that you can swing swords around blindfolded and still defeat them!" I chuckled nervously showing her my 'short' sword. She crossed her arms.

"C'mon, a hero that's even slower than a penguin? That's embarrassing..." I could feel the blood rush to my face, he tucked my head into my scarf. She's right it was embarrassing...

I heard her sigh as she took the sword from me and handed me a new one. I stared at it blankly.

"I guess I was a little harsh there..." she looked guilty, "That was a bit better than penguins, but still not enough. Let's take a quick break before moving to the next level, and then we will get started.

* * *

"Alright. This time, let's have you fight Murupias, which are slightly more powerful than the Murupas. You're going to a snowfield close by the last one and you're going to defeat fifteen of them. That should help you build your strength. Alright! Let's do this!"

I smiled at her. Exactly which one of us is doing to work?

* * *

The Murupias were a lot more of a hassle than their younger versions; they took a lot more force to take down. Upon completion, I went to Lilin.

"Did you finish the Murupias?"

"Yeah and look." I showed her my sword that was still intact with minimal scratches on it.

"That's great. Train a bit more and you may one day be strong enough to carry a penguin all by yourself."

_..._

_She's a spirit breaker is she not?_

"Now, after your done training on the Murupias, come back and talk to me and we will move unto the next level. Not wanting to feel the brunt of her words, I went back to training; it has all worked out for my advantage: My muscles were no longer stiff, my agility has increased and I could defeat a Murupia with one swing of my sword. I was actually looking forward to more training with Lilin, that if her words didn't defeat me first.

"It seems like you're warmed up now. This is when rigorous training can really help you build a strong foundation. Let's go on to the third part of your Basic Training! This time your going to defeat Murumurus in the last snow field to the right of town." she cupped her chin and began to think.

"I think about twenty of them should do it..." as she continued to talk, I began to think.

_I'm regaining my strength, but not fast, enough... at this rate I doubt I'll be able to make any significant progress to defeat the Black Mage in time... I have to move faster than this!_

"Lilin...?" It seems that I interrupted her in the middle of a sentence.

"Go on ahead and... Hm? Do you have something you would like to say?

"Isn't the number getting bigger and bigger?" I asked, hoping she would understand and raise it a little higher. She frowned at me instead.

"Of course it is. What, are you not happy with twenty?" I shook my head.

"No that's not it, I-"

"Would you like to defeat 100 of them instead? Oh, how about 999 of them?" she crossed her arms, "Someone in Sleepywood would be able to do it easily. You're a trainee, not a trainer!" I silenced myself in defeat.

"Nothing's wrong... Twenty is fine..." Lilin gave me a soft smile.

"Aran. You don't have to be modest. I understand your desire to quickly become to hero you once were. It's this sort of attitude that makes you a hero, but you can't rush into things like this. You'll get there."

_[20 Murumurus later...]_

As I returned to town, it seemed as if Lilin was waiting for me.

"You were able to successfully defeat the Murumurus?"

"Yeah."

"Were they enough for you to get some training done?" I nodded; I honestly didn't want to tell her something I discovered.

"I guess you'll need to take on about... 300... of them now?"

"Actually, the training today was enough…" I told her.

"Well that was wishful thinking. You look like your stamina has significantly improved already. I don't think you'll need to go through 300 of them now." I felt a lot more confident since our training began and she did not even insult me this time.

"Now, I want you to take a break. After, you will be going through a physical fitness test to if you're ready for more. Talk to me when you're ready."

* * *

"Now. You will undergo a test that determines whether you are fit or not. All you have to do is take on the most powerful monster on this island, Murukuns. About fifty of them would suffice, but..." She laughed, "We can't have you wipe out the entire population of Murukuns, since there aren't many of them out there. How about five of them?" she looked at me seriously.

"You're here to train. Not destroy the ecosystem." I guess she remembered when I accidentally destroy part of the second snow field the other day, I was curious on how this giant drill made out of bamboo worked, so when the penguin operating it when in a break, I went to try it out. The problem was since my strength had improved drastically I... I broke it... and in the process of breaking, it fell into the field causing ecological damage. I gave her a look that said 'I don't know what you're talking about'. She expression said, 'you clearly know what I am talking bout.'

"Now, Murukuns can be found in the deeper parts of the island." she pointed in the opposite directions of where I usually go, "Continue going left until you see a sign that says Dangerous forest..."

_Wow, that's safe..._

"There you will defeat _only _five Murukuns." She shooed me away.

On my way, I noticed many other things, like the act that this island has a library. I'll make mental note to visit there, there may be books on my existence a hundred years ago that may shine some light on me.

However...

The one thing that caught my attention was something I never expected to see. The penguins must have been digging to find it. It was a giant polearm, hard to imagine someone walking around with that on his or her shoulder. Even though most of it was encased in ice it looked like it was made just the other day, it had an auburn base with gold etching all over it, and in between those etching were two red gems; I just could not take my eyes away from it. It looked so familiar to me, but nothing came to mind.

"Hero!" I turned to see Lilin running up to me, her hand behind her back.

"You're supposed to be training! Not gawking!" she threw a snowball at me; I ducked out of the way thanks to my heightened reflexes, but they just kept coming.

"I'm sorry, Lilin!" I ran for the forest before she could find anything else to throw at me.

_[Five Murukuns later...]_

I clutched my left arm covering a hole that was in my jacket. It's not that I was hurt by the Murukuns, it was something much more serious; I'm losing my ability to use the sword I was given. I returned to Lilin. She was wailing patiently as always.

"Hero, you're back. I see you have defeated all 5 Murukuns…"

_Actually, I defeated ten but I couldn't tell her that..._

"Have you noticed how much stronger you've gotten since the first training session?"

"Of course. You've helped me a lot Lilin."

"Well, since you've completed this. We'll begin with the _real _training, and... Wait!" Did she noticed the cut in my jacket?

"Come to think of it, I still have yet to ask you your name, dear hero. You are one of the five heroes, yes, but which of them are you? You lost all of your memories, so you probably can't answer..."

_That was true, but I could be sure that I wasn't the swordsmen out of the group..._

"It's time for you to begin your real training so you can defeat the Black Mage, in order to do this we must know which one of the warriors you are so the training will compliment to your strengths. No point learning skills you will never use."

_Then who am I...?_

"Then, which one do you think I am? You call me the Aran. Shouldn't that be a clue?" Lilin shook her head.

"There's isn't much record left of the heroes that fought against the Black Mage. Even the Book of Prophecy, the only information we have only tell us there were five of them. There is nothing about who they were, or what they looked like."

"After all you're training, is there anything you remember? Anything at all?"

I found that strange myself, the fact that nothing came to mind, but that I was losing more.

"I don't remember a thing..." Lilin nodded.

"As expected. Of course, the curse of the Black Mage was strong enough to wipe out all of your memory. However, even if that's the case, there has got to a point in which the past will uncover itself, especially now that we know you are one of the heroes. I know you've also lost your armor and your weapon during the battle but..."

"My weapon and armor?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, yes. I almost forgot! Your weapon!"

"My weapon?"

"Yes! I found an incredibly weapon while digging through blocks of ice a while back. I figured it belonged to a hero, so I brought it back to town. You've seen it before; you were gawking at it before you even started the last segment of your basic training."

"Oh, I remember! The giant Polearm right?"

"Yes, that's it. According to what's been recorded, the weapon of a hero will recognize its rightful owner, and if you're the hero that used the polearm, it will react when you grab it."

_Grab the polearm, but that things 1000 times my size!_

"If the polearm reacts to you, then we'll know that you're the Aran, the hero that wielded and a polearm."

_Polearm... polearm... that word rings a bell..._

Lilin took me to the site where the polearm was, it was still mostly encased in ice. I stared at it for a while. As I was staring my mind began asking me questions.

_Are you certain that you were the hero that wielded the giant polearm?_

_Yes... I am sure of it..._

_Then touch the polearm, if you are sure then it will surely react to you._

I closed my eyes as I reached out and held unto it, at first nothing happened but then it shot out to me as if I had read a book.

I began to remember something.

* * *

_There I was, holding the same polearm in my hands as it gave off a warm aura that caused me to remember who I was... I was the Aran._

* * *

"Lilin... I remember it. My polearm." Lilin's face beamed.

"The polearm recognized you? This means that you're surely the Aran, the wielder of Polearms..."

_The Wielder of Polearms..._

_"Is there anything else you remember? Skills you used with the Polearm perhaps. Anything?"_

_I guess I should tell her. _I decided to tell Lilin about something that happened while I was in my third basic training segment, that I tried a certain maneuver but the sword just could not pull it off.

"That means your body is starting to regain the abilities you've forgotten." she was bubbling with excitement, "It may not be a lot, but it's still progress, it may take time, but it won't be before long that you will be the hero you once were! All you have to do is recover your abilities."

"How am I going to do that...?" she waved her finger idly.

"Oh, Aran. You're so simple minded. There's only one way to do that. Train! Train! Train! Train! If you continue to train, your body will instinctively remember its abilities. However, I do not know I thing about fighting with Polearms."

"Then what would you do?" Lilin snapped her fingers,

"I know! I'll introduce you to an instructor."

"An instructor?" Lilin nodded.

"Unlike me. He's a penguin with some experience, and plenty of polearms."

* * *

Please bare with me in doing this fic. It will take time since I am playing another Aran character from the beginning to make sure I got the story right. I hope you all enjoy this segment!


	3. Departure From Rein

_Anguish of a Lonesome Soul III_

* * *

_This in all sense of my being is humiliating..._

I'm beginning to question Lilin's sense of thinking, don't misunderstand me; I'm grateful to her for many things; she revived me, she found me an instructor, someone who could use a polearm just like me, an old penguin that goes by the name of Puo. Nevertheless, a penguin with amnesia? He forgets who I even am half the time and falls asleep while training me.

In retaliation to this poor instructing, I've decided to take my training mostly into my own hands and it's turned out for my benefit. My body has remembered a skill I've forgotten, the _Double Swing_, which allowed me to thrust my polearm with twice the power. Lilin also took this time in leaving me on my own; somewhat forcing me into my own training, but I digress. Today, I resumed my training, for Puo actually remembered; I had to once again deal with my forgetful teacher, and battle _Target Slimes_. I must add that I never knew something as adorable as Slime could be so dangerous; however, looking at my current strength I believed it. Anyway, today I had to defeat a round of thirty target slimes without break, a manageable task in the least.

"Ohhhhh! You managed to defeat thirty Target Slimes! You are indeed a hero! The immortal hero that weathered the storm and came back!" His praise was flattering, but entirely unnecessary.

"Of course, I didn't mean immortal in the literal sense. I hope you don't literally take that to heart and risk erecting a big tombstone." I nodded silently.

"In any case, amazing work! You've taken your first steps in reclaiming your hero status! Talk to me when you're ready to take the next challenge."

Time for a break. I decided to have lunch with a group of penguins who had just finished digging out an iceberg. They were so polite and even shared their lunch with me. After a satisfying break I returned to Puo. Another lecture began...

"Training is a never-ending stream of obstacles and only after overcoming that will you be able to realize your true powers; like you did in the past! Anyway, here's the second challenge. Your targets this time... are the _Orange Mushrooms!"_The way he emphasized on the monster's name... Are they really that dangerous? Puo continued to explain further details on this monster, I barely listened but tuned when he was halfway through it.

"Before anyone even realized it, the Orange Mushrooms have managed to completely take over the town! Even the chief of the town didn't notice that he had been replaced by the Orange Mushrooms! Your task now is to take on these monsters and defeat thirty of them!" Off to training then...

The mushrooms weren't much harder to defeat than the slimes, but they did use up that extra bit of energy.

* * *

"Amazing... You were able to defeat thirty Orange Mushrooms. Now that's what I'd call a heroic performance! I see that you have the steady resolve not to be swayed by the Orange Mushrooms' cuteness and defeat them!" he took a minute to collect his words.

"Your abilities are really beginning to take shape. I am surprised that an old man like me was able to help you! I'm tearing up just thinking about how happy it makes me to have been of assistance to you." he sniffed.

_I did not even train that long with you... Why are you crying?_

"Alright! Here the third and final stage of training. Your last opponent is..."

Silence.

"_Pigs_!"

_What...?_

He took note of my blank expression.

"Do you know anything about Pigs?"

"Well, only a little bit—"

"They are natural born warriors! They also have a voracious appetite for food. They devour any food that's visible when they sweep by. Terrifying isn't it?"

_Is it really that bad? Wouldn't you do the same thing…?_

"Okay, now... Enter the Training Ground again, defeat thirty Pigs, and show me what you're made of! You'll have to exert all your energy to defeat them! Go, go, and go! Rise above me!" the old penguin wasn't lying the pigs were by far the hardest creatures I have faced; they inflicted quite a number of damage on me as well. I returned to Puo.

"Ah, you've come back after defeating all thirty Pigs. I knew you had it in you… Even though you have no memories and few abilities, I could see that you were different. How? Because you're carrying a Polearm, obviously!

_Is he pulling my leg?_

"I have nothing more to teach you, as you've surpassed my level of skill. Go now! Don't look back! This old man is happy to have served you as an instructor."

…_Served… Please don't use such servant like terms…_

"Now report back to Lilin. I know that she will be ecstatic when she sees the progress you've made!" I hoped so as well. With that dismissal I went to see Lilin.

* * *

"How did the training go?"

"Relatively well." I had a feeling that one of Lilin emotional daggers were near my head.

"Of course, the Penguin Teacher tends to exaggerate especially with that case of Alzheimers he has…" That dagger went in and now she's twisting it, "but I'm sure he helped you. He's been studying the skills of heroes for a very long time now." I believe that. I told Lilin of the progress I've made so far, she was ecstatic about it.

"That's great! Honestly, though, I think it has less to do with the method of Puo's training and more to do with your body remembering its old abilities. I'm positive your body will remember more skills as you continue to train!" she went on to a lecture.

"In order to become stronger, you _must _experience worldlier things, which mean you should expand your horizons by leaving this island. Staying here in Rein will only get you so far."

"I understand, but… How would I get into the outside world exactly?" she seems to have ignored my question.

"…head over to _Victoria Island_ first. There you'll be able to meet new people, battle different types of monsters and gain valuable experience. Since you have lost all your memories, you mind is alike to a blank canvas. Use this opportunity to soak up as much as you can, so that the next time you face the Black mage, you will be able to look him in the eye and not even flinch," she paused.

"There's actually a person in Victoria Island that should be able to help you on your journey, Mr. Truth, or _Tru_, as he is called by the outside world, should be there. He's an Information Dealer in Lith Harbor. Take this letter and he'll recognize you at once." Lilin handed something that was anything but a letter it looked more of a scroll.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked. Lilin shook her head.

"No, I will stay here. I am the only person that lives on Rein and I can't leave the penguins for a second. You can find the harbor that way. Now off you go!" Lilin practically pushed me out of town, like some little child who's parents didn't want them home.

"She didn't even let me gather any material…" Oh well can't do anything about that now, might as well push on!

* * *

At the harbor there was a lone penguin by the name of Puro; and his _boat _was a whale that was half encased in ice. It looked very unsafe but did I have any other choice?

"You going to Lith Harbor?" I nodded slowly, "Alright, then hop on!" I rather not. I carefully stepped unto the ice and immediately lost my footing, landing on my rear end. Puro laughed, "I see this is your first time." He offered a hand… or wing I should say. I gladly took it and he sat me on the chair that was concealed in a mixture of ice and snow. I guess I would have to become use to this considering in the future I will be doing this a lot more often.

As we left the dock I looked back at Rein, a part of me didn't want to leave, as if something was telling— no calling me back, but I knew that I could not. I would not regain my powers this way, I must depart and start a new journey, a journey to save Maple World, to defeat the Black Mage… to become the great Aran!

* * *

_*Please Review, it's the least you can do..._


End file.
